Account Updates and Annoucements
by EzrabineFan18
Summary: This is where I give you guys account updates and annoucments about upcoming fanfictions.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, so this will be account update and annoucement series. Today, I'm announcing tickle fanfic series for Black Widow, Gamora, and Ahsoka. Also, when I transfer it over from my primary account, which I'm locked out of probably thanks to a email glitch, I will produce another chapter of the Lab Rats and Star Wars Rebels crossover. Also, I also have two tickle fanfic series. Hint, one of them will have a peach and the other will have a daisy. Also, I'll take suggestions from all of you as well. I'm open to all kinds of suggestions, for example, an Ezrabine fic or a tickle fanfic series based on a certain character. Thank You for reading this first account update. See you next time. Good Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody, lets make this nice and quick. I'm annoucing tickle fanfic series for Rosalina, Kim Possible, Scarlet Witch, Elsa, Anna, Wonder Woman, Amy Rose, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, and Ariel. In addition, I have two tickling crossovers planned. One for DC and Marvel. The other is for specifically Black Widow and Ahsoka. Also, I be doing a couple What If fanfics. Right now, I have plans to do What If Luke Skywalker Joined Darth Vader in Star Wars Episode V and What If Chewbacca Killed Kylo Ren in Episode VII. Also, this weekend, I'll be starting to move all my stories over to this account, beginning with the If I was in Star Wars Rebels series. Thanks for reading and May the Force be with you.

Real quick before I forget, there is a huge announcement that I wanted to save for the very end. By the way, spoilers for Star Wars Rebels Season 4 finale Family Reunion and Farewell are ahead. In the epilouge for this episode, which takes place after Return of the Jedi, which I didn't expect, Sabine is seen with her hair still purple but almost completly cut as she looks at a mural she most likely made which shows the Ghost Crew. Then, she looks at Ahsoka Tano, who is holding a stick of some kind. Then, Sabine puts on her helmet and goes on Ahsoka's ship to go and find Ezra.

One of my next fanfic series will be a series about Ahsoka and Sabine searching the galaxy for Ezra. It will have seasons and episodes just like if it was a real animated series cause I really want this idea to be turn into a seires maybe even for Disney's streaming service, which will launch in 2019. Until then, I'll make it into a fanfic series. Bye for now and remember as both Kanan and Ezra have said, the Force will be with you, always.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, another quick annoucement here. There is now plans for a tickle fanfic series for Callie and Marie from the Nintendo game series Splatoon, and at least 3 for girl characters from Phineas and Ferb. Also, the series where Ahsoka and Sabine go find Ezra is called Star Wars: Jedi Finders and the first episode of that will come out soon. Lot of fanfic chapters should hopefully come out within the next few days. Also, in the next update, I'll anounce every planned fanfic to be relased within the next few weeks so look forward to that. Update #3 is done. Thanks for reading. Good bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys, I do have a annoucement but before I do that as promised, every new fanfic planned to be written within the next few weeks.

Star Wars

Star Wars Ahsoka Tickled

What if Luke Joined Vader

Star Wars The Force Awakens Remake

Star Wars The Last Jedi Remake

What if Chewbacca Killed Kylo Ren

What if Mace Windu Killed Palpatine

Marvel

Marvel's Black Widow Tickled

Marvel's Gamora Tickled

Marvel's Scarlet Witch Tickled

DC

Wonder Woman Tickled

Poision Ivy Tickled

Disney

Princess Amber Tied Up

Princess Airel Tickled

Kim Possible Tickled

Queen Elsa Tickled

Princess Anna Tickled

Sega

Amy Rose Tickled

Crossovers

A Marvel and DC Tickling Crossover Story

Ahsoka Tickles a Red-Head

Other

Daphne Blake Tickled

Velma Dinkley Tickled

That's everything that's planned for right now. Any suggestions in my suggestions forum will be greatly appericated. Now, the annoucement is the title for the first, nearly completed episode of Star Wars: Jedi Finders, which is The Search Begins. That's it for today, thank you for reading and see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, another quick update here. First of all, the Suggestions forum will always remain open for your suggestions.

Second of all, multiple of the new announced fanfics are coming. Three of them came out yesterday, the 18th, which were the tickle fanfics for Gamora, Black Widow, and Callie and Marie.

Third of all, two stories from my previous account, A Sofia the First Captured Story and Rose and Rey's Tickle Battle, are now avalible on this account.

Fourth of all, the next story from my old account to be transfered to this account will be the If I was in Star Wars Rebels series and when that story gets moved over, more chapters for it will be produced right away.

That is all for today's update. See you next time, bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright guys, this will be a very short annoucement.

First of all, I'm announcing that I will be doing some NASCAR What If fanfics. Not going to say what they will be but one of them will be recreating the finish of a certain Daytona 500 from five years ago.

Second of all, I'm announcing another big fanfic series. This one will be called What If I went to Star Wars Celebration Orlando 2017.

Told you it would be short, thanks for reading. Good Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys so huge annoucement. If I was in Star Wars Rebels full movement over to this account continues today, March 24th, 2018. The If I was at Celebration Orlando 2017 series also begins today. That's it, thx for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, a couple of annoucements here.

First of all, the Forces of Destiny episodes involing the Ghost crew will have chapters in the If I Was in Star Wars Rebels series.

Second of all, a new fanfic trailer will be coming soon. Not going to say what is about but it will come out soon so it won't be long.

Third of all, a remake for The Last Jedi's opening battle will come. I would do one for the Battle of Crait but it would spoil what I have planned for my The Last Jedi remake.

That's it. Good Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, quick annoucement. A new character versus series is coming. So, in this brand new series, we could get a bunch of different combinations like Sabine vs Rey, Black Widow vs Ahsoka, Iron Man vs Darth Vader, and so many more. First chapter will come by Friday.

That's it. Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, big annoucement. I'M BACK BABY!.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, a couple of annoucements today. First of all, a Black Widow x Maria Hill story is coming. Release date and title is currently unknown. It should come out within the next week or two. Official release date should come soon.

Next up, I'm annoucing a couple of fanfiction movies are going to come within the next couple of months. The two that are planned right now are Star Wars: Ghost Crew and Sabine Wren A Star Wars Story. Check these fanfic movies's official Star Wars Fanon pages for more details.

Next, Star Wars Jedi Finders S1E8 is coming out by the end of today, the 9th. I'm really having fun writing Jedi Finders.

Finally, the rest of the If I was in Star Wars Rebels is going to be moved over to this account starting tomorrow morning.

That is it for today, thank you for reading and have a good rest of your day and I'm hope your expectations for EA Play and E3 2018 come true.


	12. Jedi Finders Episodes 9-14 Titles Reveal

The titles for the final six episodes of Star Wars Jedi Finders season one have been revealed. Please, take a look.

Episode 9 - Returning the Weapon Part 2

Episode 10 - The Reveal

Episode 11 - Return of the DUME's Saber

Episode 12 - The Artwork

Episode 13 - Fight for Mandalore Part 1

Episode 14 - Fight for Mandalore Part 2

Titles for Season 2 are currently in development.


End file.
